


In The Band

by frozen_lotus10



Category: Bleach
Genre: Based on a K-drama, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_lotus10/pseuds/frozen_lotus10
Summary: With all the difficulties that have happened in Momo's music career, she isn't she if she's ready to try and fix it. However, just as she's on the edge of quitting, her brothers' manager comes to her asking for a very big favor. One that could help save his own music career; that she performs in his place as Mio himself. She quickly learns that this favor comes with a lot of chaos.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This and more is also posted on my fanfiction page:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~goddessofimagination
> 
> Based on the k-drama 'He Is Beautiful', but with my own little twist.

_**Hello everyone and welcome back to Gossip Celeb. I am your host, Akeno, and I am here to bring you the latest scoop about all things concerning your favorite celebrities.** _

_**This week's spotlight celeb is none other than rock princess and music legacy, Momo Hinamori. Twin sister of Mio Hinamori, lead guitarist of the famous band 'Shinigami' and daughter of music legend and icon, Hatori Hinamori.** _

_**You heard that right folds. This once considered source of innocence has finally made it onto our radar.** _

_**Just last month, it was announced that Sousuke Aizen, Momo's longtime manager, was arrested on the charges of fraud and theft. Sources say that Aizen, who not only stole a huge amount of funds from the singer's donations to various charities, as well as her own earnings but also has been secretly selling songs that were in the beginning stages of being written. Never having a chance to be finished or released.** _

_**If all that wasn't enough, the ordeal had apparently caused Momo's upcoming concerts and her American tour scheduled six months from now, to be put on hold due to court hearings and lawsuits. Forcing this young performer to take a much-unwanted break. How long this break will be not yet to been announced.** _

_**Thank you once again for tuning in. Be sure to subscribe for more juicy gossip coming to you every week.** _

* * *

Momo couldn't watch anymore. She knew that logging into Gossip Celeb for the weekly video was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. The curiosity was getting to her, which inevitably ended with her regretting it.

Shutting her laptop and pushing it to the other side of her bed, Momo laid back with a loud sigh. As she gazed up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling, recent events began playing in her head. Everything that was said in the video was true. Which surprised her considering everything that was included in the trial was supposed to be kept on the down-low.

If seeing her personal business shared on the internet wasn't hard enough, things were only being made worse with how she couldn't get a hold of her brother. Ever since the sudden death of their father, the of them had only been drifting more and more apart. Right to the point where he wouldn't even answer any of her calls or texts.

However, being the hopeless optimistic she was, she tried once again.

Momo grabbed her phone from under her pillows and unlocked it. Immediately opening her contacts, which Mio was already at the top of, listed under 'Favorites'. She listened as the line rang and rang, internally willing it to be picked up. However, there was no such luck.

It only went to voicemail just as it has been for the past weeks. She couldn't even leave a message since she had already filled up the inbox from previous calls. So she hung before the answering machine could apologize for the inconvenience.

"Guess it's going to be another day of nothing," Momo said to herself. "Maybe I'll finally clean up around here."

She sat up and cringed at the mess around her bedroom. Things varying from music sheets, sketch paper, dirty clothes, and books covered nearly every surface. Momo could imagine how bad the rest of her loft looked. It scared her to find out.

"Yup. Another day of nothing."

She grabbed her phone again and got comfortable. As soon as she unlocked it, she was met with the picture she set as her wallpaper. It was of her, her brother, and their father all smiling and making bunny ears on each other. To think, they all thought they were being sneaky. When in reality, they all had the same idea. She remembered how much they cracked up with they saw the picture.

Momo wished she could have stopped herself, but as soon as she saw the photo, she wanted to see more. Scrolling through the many other pictures in her gallery, she teared up more and more. It pained her to know that these memories were the only things linking her to her family now. Especially since they all used to be inseparable.

It breaks her heart every day when she remembers the day her father's longtime friend and music partner, Shunsui Kyoraku, called to tell her that her father had just suffered from a sudden heart attack. By the time she rushed over to the hospital, it was too late. She broke down when Mio, who had gotten there first, ran up to her and cried over and over _'he's gone, he's gone'_.

It took forever for the hospital staff to get them off the floor and even longer to pry them apart. They clung on to each other because they both knew the harsh truth. It was just them now; they were the only family they had left. They didn't know who their mother was or any of their extended family. Their father was all they had.

They hadn't spoken much after the funeral. Her brother just shut her out and disappeared. The only time she ever saw him was from behind a TV screen when the band played live. It wasn't enough, but it was something.

Momo was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her front door slam shut, followed by an angry shout of her name.

"MOMO HINAMORI! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Uh-oh." Scrambling to her feet and nearly tripping over, Momo looked down from the second-floor railing and saw her most recent manager seething with anger. "H-Hey Hirako-san. I didn't know you were visiting today."

Shinji's eye twitched with annoyance. "Do you mind explaining why your home looks like a raccoon paradise?"

Momo was right before. The rest of her home was a disaster. Far worse than it was upstairs if that was even possible.

"Well, you see...um..." She trailed off. Not really sure how she could explain herself.

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose and made himself take a deep breath. "Stop. Just get down here and start cleaning up. STAT. We have a guest coming over soon."

Momo froze up at the word 'guest'. Other than him she hasn't interacted with anyone since the lawsuit started up and she wasn't sure she was ready to try socializing yet.

Rushing down the staircase and up to her manager, Momo was barely able to get a few words out through her stuttering. "Hirako-san, w-wait. When you s-say guest, d-do you mean..."

"An actual person coming to see you, yes." He interrupted.

"Right. That's what I thought you meant."

"Now that we're got that covered, get to cleaning. He's coming over in an hour and we absolutely cannot have him walking into this pigsty."

Seeing no other way around this, Momo sighed and got to work. Starting with the clothes covering her couches.

"Alright. Fine. Can you at least tell me who it is?"

Shinji paused for a moment. "Um, well. It's something you know and quite frankly, feel very intimidated by."

"Hirako-san, that can be a number of people. I mean, have you met my brother's bodyguard? If anyone can put the fear of God into anyone, it's Kenpachi." She stopped, suddenly feeling afraid. "It's not him, right?"

"Hell no. You really think I would let that monster anywhere near you?"

Momo physically relaxed. It was a long shot, but the very thought of the bodyguard coming into her home and looking for a fight was enough to scare her to death.

Shinji spoke up again. "You were close though. It's actually your brother's manager that's coming over. Byakuya Kuchiki."

Momo swore that as soon as she heard that name, a cold chill ran up her spine.

Not only was Byakuya one of the most highly regarded people in the music industry, with him being in charge of some of the biggest names out there, as well as being on the board of directors at Seireitei Co. The company the whole Hinamori clan has and still is working under. Not to mention, the head of one of the most prestigious families in the country.

Basically, if Byakuya Kuchiki was paying her a visit, it's for more than just catching up.

Momo swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke with a slight squeak in her voice. "Did he tell you what this was about?"

Shinji, who was unfazed by her nervous behavior, simply replied with, "He wasn't too keen on the details. Just said that it was important."

"I see."

"He also mentioned something about Mio."

Those words forced Momo to drop the clothes in her hands. The thought of her father's sudden death came to mind and she couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe something similar was happening to her brother.

It felt like her airway was unexpectedly blocked off and it was making her breathing come in and out in short, rapid pants. Her heart started pounding so hard that not only could she feel it, but hear in booming in her ears. Her knees became so shaky and weak that she nearly collapsed from the pressure she was feeling come over her.

"What about Mio?" Her tone was urgent, almost sounding terrified at what Shinji could possibly say. "Is he alright? Did something happen to him? Does he need me? I need to go now!"

Shinji, who finally took notice of her nervous behavior, came rushing up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to help ground her.

"Momo, look at me. You need to calm down. You're getting close to an anxiety attack. Remember what Dr. Unohana said? You need to bring yourself back."

All she could do was nod.

"Okay, good. Let's sit down." He guided her to the couch and slowly urged her to sit. "Close your eyes and try to focus on your breathing. Remember how? Five seconds in and seven seconds out."

Momo willed herself to do as her manager said. All while trying to get a hold on the things she was feeling physically. How she could feel the contact between her body and the couch. How the smoothness of the velvety fabric. How her feet were being pressed firmly on to the ground. And finally, she imagined all her energy draining down her body then out her feet and out of her body.

She didn't know how long it took before she finally felt herself calm down. When she opened her eyes and let her sight adjust, she was met with a very worried Shinji.

"There we go." He relievedly said with a sigh. "You okay, kid?"

Momo was able to say in a raspy voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry. I thought I was getting better-"

Before she could say more, Shinji pinched her lips together between his fingers.

"Don't you dare apologize, kid. Things like this take tome, which is what you deserve after everything you've been through." He explained. "Besides, you are getting better. You've gotten so good at calming yourself down. You had everything under control within minutes."

Momo smiled. She tried thanking her, but with his fingers keeping her mouth shut, it came out muffled. Though, Shinji knew what she meant.

He looked around and let out a long breath. "Well, I guess cleaning up is a long shot now. Not like she can get this place spotless within an hour."

She gently removed his hand away from her mouth and suggested, "How about we shove everything into the closet?"

Shinji snorted with laughter and ruffled her hair. "I knew there was a rational thought floating around that airhead of yours."

* * *

Momo looked at herself in her full-length mirror.

She was dressed in a simple light blue dress with white flats and a gray cardigan. Her hair was left down and properly brushed into a half updo. Courtesy of Shinji, who would not let her go another day with a messy bun.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw that Byakuya was coming in less than a minute. The man was the definition of punctual, so she knew he wouldn't be a second late. Then, like clockwork:

_**~Ding~Dong** _

She heard Shinji run up the stairs and showed up with a huff. "You ready?"

"Not even a little."

"Great! Let's do this!" He grabbed her wrist and hurry them to the front door. "Just don't forget to breathe, alright?"

Before she could reply, Shinji opened the door. Revealing the deep, cold stare that could only belong to her brother's manager. Suddenly the reminder to breathe had dissipated from Momo's head.

"Good evening Kuchiki-san." Shinji greeted, stepping back allow the man through. "Please come in."

"Thank you for having me." The man strode in with a mixed aura of elegance and intimidation. It nearly made Momo's knees give out when he set his sights on her. "It's been quite a while, Hinamori. How have you been?"

Momo barely managed to reply in an almost cleared voice. "I've been well, Kuchiki-san. It's very nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

Byakuya turned back to Shinji who was giving Momo a thumbs up from behind him. When he saw the man's attention turning him though, he quickly tried to play it off as him scratching his nose. If it bothered the businessman, he didn't show it.

"Shall we get to it then?"

"Absolutely." Shinji let Byakuya take the lead towards the sitting area. Then dragged Momo over by the ear when she seemed frozen in place and covered her mouth when she tried to complain. "Can I get you anything to drink, Kuchiki-san? Perhaps tea?"

"No, thank you. I would rather make this quick if it's all the same to you."

"Of course." Momo chirped as she took one of the two armchairs as a seat. Shinji taking the other and Byakuya sitting on the couch across from them. "Is this about my brother? Has something happened?"

"Yes, but not how you think." He began. "Mio has recently injured his right wrist and is now required to go through surgery in order to prevent permanent damage."

Momo and Shinji were both shocked by the news.

"That's terrible," Shinji muttered. "How did he get injured?"

"Carpal tunnel. He was diagnosed with it about a month ago and his physician instructed that he'd have the surgery before it became any worse."

Momo covered her mouth with both hands as she gasped. "Oh, no. Mio."

"The procedure is simple, though due to privacy issues, we arranged for Mio to have his treatment done in a hospital that's not within this region. Everything has already been taken care of." The man's expression suddenly turned sterner, if possible. "However, there is still one big issue."

"And what would that be?" Shinji asked.

"Mio's injury couldn't have come at a worse time. Shinigami is scheduled to come out of hiatus in just a couple of weeks. Even if surgery could be performed before then, the hospital is requesting he stay longer to recuperate." Byakuya turned to Momo and began talking to her specifically. "Seeing how your brother plays an important role in the band, you can guess how serious this is."

Momo nodded in reply. She knew Mio was not only the lead guitarist but also the band's leader and co-songwriter. There wouldn't even be 'Shinigami' without him. He was the one who started it and recruited the members for it.

Byakuya continued. "It's very important to Mio that the schedule goes as planned, so he specifically asked me to come to see you and request a favor."

Momo didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling. "What favor?"

The way he looked directly in her eyes did nothing to ease her worries. "Mio wanted you to perform in his place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Momo laid in her bed and stared at her stars for what seemed like forever.

It had been quite some time since Byakuya left; if she had to guess, at least a couple hours. Yet, she still couldn't get their conversation out of her head. It only kept playing over and over like a broken record.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that?" Shinji asked, breaking the silence._

_Byakuya turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "It's as I said. Mio is requesting that Momo plays in his place during the time of his treatment and recovery."_

_"Right. Well, here's the thing. Momo is on 'break' right now." Shinji said, making air quotes. "In other words, the higher-ups pretty much ordered her to refrain from performing until all this court business has been handled."_

_"I am aware of that."_

_"Okay. If you are, then why would you be asking her to step in for Mio? I'm pretty sure it still wouldn't be allowed, regardless of the reason."_

_"She wouldn't be stepping in for him, nor would she be performing as herself. She would be taking her brother's place and playing as Mio himself."_

_Both Momo and Shinji stared at him with the most flabbergasted looks on their faces. Neither could believe what they were hearing. For a moment, they both thought he was joking, but seeing how this was Byakuya Kuchiki and the word 'humor' wasn't exactly in his vocabulary, they knew he was being serious._

_"H-Hold on." Shinji was trying his best to keep his composure, but his patience was thinning at an alarming rate. "Let me see if I got this. You want Momo to dress up like her twin brother and perform onstage in his place, even though both of our bosses have told her not to or she'll suffer the consequences until Mio can come back. Is that right?"_

_"That's about the gist of it, yes."_

_"I see. Okay." Shinji was able to silence himself for a good four seconds. Right before he stood up suddenly in a huff. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea the kind of trouble Momo could get into if she goes through with this? Not only would her court case be in jeopardy, but her career as well!"_

_Byakuya's scowled at the blonde man, but he still kept his head. "I understand the risks and I'm sure because of your loud outburst, I'm sure Hinamori is aware of them as well. I'm not here to force her into something she's not comfortable with. I'm simply here to request on Mio's behalf. She is free to reject this if that's what she wants."_

_By then, both men turned their heads to the said girl. One of whom has been quiet for a good amount of time now. She seemed to be deep in thought about everything she's heard so far, but also looked quite distressed._

_Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder. "Momo?"_

_She sighed. "I need some time to think about it. Could you please give me a couple of days?"_

_"What?" Her manager gasped._

_"Very well then." Byakuya stood from his seat and started heading to the front door. "I'll be in contact."_

_With one last glance at Momo, he made his exit. Clicking the door shut behind him._

* * *

Afterward, Shinji pretty much screamed her ear off. Asking why she didn't just say no or how she could even consider going through with something like this.

The truth was, Momo didn't know the answer herself. She acted on impulse when she asked for more time. A huge part of her wanted to say no as soon as Byakuya asked, but another part, the one that was worried about her brother, couldn't bear the thought of letting Mio down.

Not knowing about to explain this, Momo just asked Shinji if she could be alone for a while. He didn't object. When he saw how conflicted she seemed to be over this decision, he decided to let his anger go for the time being.

So here she was. Thinking about this favor, finding no solution no matter how many times she went through the pros and the cons. Her head feels like it's going to explode at this point and more than anything, she just wishes she could get a hold of her brother.

_'What should I do?'_

"Momo?" Shinji's voice suddenly broke through her thoughts. She spotted him standing at the top her stairs with his coat hanging over his arm.

"Hey, Hirako-san. You headed home?" She sat up and tried to brighten her expression a bit. She didn't think it worked.

"Yeah. I figured I wouldn't get a straight answer from you today." He said, walking closer and taking a seat at the edge of her bed "You okay, kid?"

Momo wanted to say yes. She hoped that she could trick her manager into thinking that he had nothing to worry about. However, she knew that was a lost cause. Even if they've only known each other for a short time, they've grown close. She even caught herself thinking of him as part of the family sometimes.

She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to admit how on edge she is.

"I honestly don't know." It was all she could answer with. "Everything feels so overwhelming and I have all these thoughts going through my head, and I just don't know what to do."

Shinji sighed; he hated seeing her stressed. "Look, kid. What Byakuya said, about this being your choice, was right. I know you're in a tough spot right now, and I wish I could lighten the load, but I can't. What I can do though, is have your back. So whether you decide to go through with this or not, I'm in your corner. Alright?"

Momo's eyes started tearing up. She felt truly lucky to have him as a friend.

Sitting up, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Hirako-san."

He chuckled and patted her head. "Hey now. Don't start getting soft on me."

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before he pulled away. He promised that he would be back in the morning to check up on her and ruffled her head one more time before saying goodbye.

After hearing him close and lock her front door, Momo decided that she wanted to take a shower. When she opened her closet to retrieve a clean towel though, she was completely buried under all the things she and Shinji had stuffed in there. She was lucky that it was mainly clothing. All the trash had been thrown out, the dishes were all piled up in the kitchen sink, and the heavier things, like her books and notepads, were all stuffed under her bed.

When Momo poked her head from on top of the pile and pried herself out of the mess, she decided that enough was enough. Tying her hair back up and changing into an old short and pair of sweatpants, she commenced with finally cleaning up her home.

She first started with the clothes. Sorting them into two piles took longer than she thought, but she was able to get the clean clothes put away and the dirty ones into the laundry room. Next, she started in her kitchen; quickly making a mental note to never wait on doing the dishes ever again. All the dried up and crusty stains took forever for her to get out.

Tidying up the living room didn't take as long; Shinji had already dusted and vacuumed everything while she was getting ready for the visit. And the bathroom was surprisingly the easiest thing to clean. So Momo moved on to cleaning under her bed.

Organizing the many bookcases that were scattered all over her loft had been on her favorite things to do since she was a kid. Aside from actually reading the books, of course. She was sure that if she hadn't pursued her passion for music, she would most likely go into a career that surrounded books. Whether it was being an author or an editor, or maybe both.

A feeling of pride swelled up in her when she saw all her books were once again where they needed to be. In perfect color coordination.

As she reached under her bed for her music journals and sketch pads, her hand brushed against something firm. Curiosity getting the better of her, she grabbed on to it and slid it out. Her heart sinking when she saw what it was.

In front of her, laid a brown leather guitar case. Though, that's not what made her shake. It was what was inside of it.

Momo almost slid it back under the bed had it not been from her seeing what was inscribed next to the handle of the case.

_**Tobiume** _

It was her father's personal touch. In addition to giving Momo her very own guitar at the age of ten, he named it for her too. He had the same for Mio with his guitar as well. Naming his _'Haruki'_.

Momo was almost scared to open it. It had been so long since she had seen Tobiume. She remembers when she was first told about how her career had to be put on hold; she was livid. So much so that she shoved the most important thing her father gave her into its case and hid it under the bed so she didn't have to look at it. After a couple of weeks, she forgot it was there.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Momo unlocked the case and slowly opened it. It looked as beautiful as the day she got it. Not surprising since she took great care of it.

It was a Les Paul that was colored dark orchid. It had the most gorgeous floral pattern covering the body consisting of pink lilies, teal daffodils, and red lotus. Up the neck, was a design of a curvy vine covered in plum blossoms. It was by far the most precious thing Momo owned.

Which only made her feel even more guilty for hiding it away for so long.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she picked it up and held it in position.

Even if it had been a while, holding her instrument still felt as natural as breathing It helped replace all the racing thoughts in her head with warm memories of her father teaching her how to plat and all the ties she and Mio wrote songs together. The guitar was not only precious, but it was also a part of her and the life she once had.

Just as she was about to play a few notes, her phone suddenly pinged. Alerting her of a text.

She already knew who it was without having to see. Momo knew because he would always message her after sunset.

 ** _'I must have lost track of time again.'_** She thought, taking her phone out of her pocket.

If it hadn't been for her friend, Momo wouldn't know whether it was day or night. She had navy curtains covering almost every one of her windows and hadn't thought about opening them for weeks.

The message was the same as the many others fro before.

_**'The sunset looked nice today.'** _   
_**-T.H.** _

Momo felt awful after reading those words.

Other than Shinji, there was only one person in her life that still tried to remain in contact with her. Toshiro Hitsugaya. The back-up guitarist and lead singer of Shinigami, but she knew him better and hers and Mio's childhood friend.

His messages started long before Momo went on hiatus. A little after her father's passing, Toshiro would reach out to her like this in an attempt to make sure she was okay. In the beginning, she would always reply. Not wanting to feel alone or abandoned since Mio wasn't answering her calls or texts. Then after the whole case with Aizen, she completely shut down.

Momo would answer less and less. Then just all together. Toshiro never stopped messaging her though. Which she was selfishly relieved for. At least some part of her old life was still there.

She almost ignored his message once again but then paused. After talking to Byakuya and finding out what happened to her brother, she wondered. Why didn't Toshiro tell her anything?

Indeed, Mio wasn't always the topic of past conversations, with Momo feeling a bit resentful towards him for ignoring her, but she knew this was different. It concerned her brother's well-being.

Taking the chance, Momo began typing a reply with shaky hands.

_**'I wouldn't know. My curtains are still shut.'** _   
_**-M.H.** _

She decided to start with small talk. Afraid that if she tried getting straight to the point, he would feel cornered and wouldn't answer.

Almost immediately, she saw that Toshiro had read the message and was typing.

_**'Maybe you should open them once in a while. Baka Bedwetter.'** _   
_**-T.H.** _

Momo could help but smile at his nickname for her. It brought back memories of a white-haired, teal-eyed brat that always picked on her but would beat up anyone if they tried to do the same.

 _'No one gets to bully you but me, bedwetter.'_ Is what he would always tell her.

Before she could type a reply, she got another message.

_**'It's really nice to hear from you again, Momo.'** _   
_**-T.H.** _

Momo couldn't ignore the warmth spreading through her cheeks or hold in the smile that crossed her face. He rarely calls her by her first name.

**_'Sorry, it's been a while, Shiro.'_ **   
**_-M.H._ **

He answered back.

_**'Don't apologize. I know you've been going through a lot. I just wish I could do more to help.'** _   
_**-T.H.** _

Momo started feeling guilty again but that was quickly overshadowed by other occurring thoughts.

**_'Why didn't you tell me Mio was hurt?'_ **   
**_-M.H._ **

This time, Toshiro's response took a few minutes. Momo's heart would beat faster every time she saw him go back and forth between typing and stopping. Then, he finally just stopped completely.

She waited. Five more minutes. Then ten. She got the hint by twenty.

Momo let out a long sigh as her eyes started tearing up. She locked her phone and put it down on the floor next to her. She never thought Toshiro would end up ignoring her, but then again she had thought the same about Mio.

Learning from the first time this happened, Momo knew better than to stay waiting by the phone. So she carefully put Tobiume back in the case and placed it on her bed. Grabbing a clean towel, she headed for the bathroom.

There still was no reply by the time she got out of the shower. Or when she got into her pajamas. Or even when she finished her nightly routine.

It was way past sunset and well into the evening when Momo finally tucked into bed. Just as she started dozing off, her phone started ringing.

On the screen, it read:

_**Incoming Call:** _

_**"Shiro-Chan"** _

Momo thought about leaving it to ring, but she knew that was only her nerves talking. If she wanted to get anymore more information about Mio, she couldn't let herself be scared off.

Taking a deep breath, she accepted the call, and hesitantly brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She really wished her voice didn't sound so squeamish.

Hearing the familiar voice on the other end made her heart pound. It's been so long since she's talked to him.

"Hey, Bedwetter."


	3. Chapter 3

Never in her life did Momo think that there would be an awkward moment between her and Toshiro. Both of them, plus Mio, have been close since they were kids. They have been through the best and the worst together, and through it all, their bond only got stronger.

She truly believed they would never have a reason to be uncomfortable with each other. Seems she was wrong.

For the last couple of minutes, the call between them was completely quiet. After exchanging greetings, Momo and Toshiro had gone mute. With neither of them knowing how to start the conversation.

She had a feeling that it was because of the distance she put between for so long.

Momo gulped. "So..."

Immediately after speaking, Toshiro interrupted her with a sudden outburst. "How did you know about what happened with Mio?"

Taken a little aback, she replied cautiously. "Kuchiki-san visited me today. He told me how Mio has carpal tunnel and that he needed to have the surgery."

Momo could hear him sigh on the other end. She had an image in her head of him pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was frustrated.

"I can't believe he did that. I told him to hold it off."

"You didn't know he was coming?"

"I knew he planned to. We even agreed that I would go with him to deliver the news."

"Really?" Momo didn't want to sound so surprised at the thought of Toshiro coming to see her. They were friends after all. "I kind of wish he stuck to that plan. Would have made hearing all that a little easier."

"I am so sorry, Momo." The tone in his voice sounded so sad. It made her chest ache a bit.

"I know you are, Shiro."

She hadn't said she forgave him, but she did call him by his nickname. He took that as a good sign.

Things shifted again to an awkward silence. Toshiro didn't know how, but he could tell that she was in deep thought about all this. He wanted to insist that she could talk to him, but with the way things are, he didn't want to force it.

Finally, she spoke. "Kuchiki-san also told me about Mio's request."

"Request?"

"About me taking over for him while he was away."

He went silent. Over the line, Momo could hear him curse under his breath. She guessed that he wasn't aware of that either.

"Shiro?"

"I'm here. I just..." He took a long breath. "I can't believe Kuchiki went along with that."

Now that she thought about it, it was odd that that man who was such a stickler for rules would go along with a plan that broke a very important one.

"Why didn't Mio ask me himself?" She suddenly asked.

Toshiro sighed. "Well, things got complicated rather quickly. He had to rush over to the hospital before the press caught onto what's going on. He also didn't want to risk getting tracked, so he left his electronics behind."

Momo couldn't argue with that. The worst part about being famous is how far the press and media will go to get a juicy story. She's starting to think that that's the reason why her own business showed up on Gossip Celeb.

"I see." She paused. "I don't know if I can do it. I haven't played in front of an audience for a long time."

Singing had once been her passion. She used to think that there was nothing that could compare with the feeling she got when she was on stage. The rush and excitement of it all; it was like something out of a dream. She always thought that joy could never be taken from her, but she was wrong.

After losing her father and being betrayed by a man she once admired, the very thought being in front of an audience was just too frightening. She's lost her courage and motivation. And it was that new-found fear and anxiety that just made her feel completely defeated.

"Momo, nobody is forcing you to do this." He said softly. "It's a lot to ask, especially with what you've been through. Please don't think you have no choice in all this."

Momo suddenly realized that she didn't want to talk about this anymore. If anything, she just wanted to forget that Byakuya even came over today and go back to being oblivious about everything going on around her. At least then she wouldn't have this big decision weighing over her.

"I think..." She tried to hide the whimper in her voice. Pausing to regain her composure. "I just need some time."

 _'Funny,'_ She thought. _'I seem to be saying that to everyone today.'_

"Alright." Toshiro sounded disappointed, but she knew he wouldn't push her. "Can I call you again tomorrow? Not to talk about this, but just to talk? I've missed you."

Momo knew she was blushing, yet she still tried to deny it. "Yeah. I'd like that."

She heard him sigh on the other end. To her, it sounded content.

"Thank you." He replied, relieved. "Goodnight, Momo."

Hearing him say her name again made her heart flutter. "Goodnight Shiro."

After she hung up, Momo found that her sleepiness had subsided. So she was left to ponder on what she could do now.

Glancing at Tobiume, which was still at the end of her bed, she decided she wanted to play again. For the first time in months, she wanted to play her guitar. That thought alone sent a small wave of excitement over her.

After she positioned it in front of her, she grabbed her headphones from her nightstand and connected them to her phone. Scrolling through the many playlists she had, she decided to listen to _'Shinigami'_. She wasn't sure if it was because she missed her brother or because she finally talked to her best friend, but she just decided that she needed to hear their music.

So she pressed shuffle and settled back against her pillows. Then she started playing along with Mio's guitar solos on Tobiume and sang alone to Toshiro's voice.

**_You witnessed a sadness that you didn't have to see, and now_ **   
**_You're passing the time holding back tears that you don't have to hold back_ **   
**_Unable to live with just the truth_ **   
**_We're not that strong, we don't have to be strong_ **   
**_Alright?_ **

Momo continued to play and sing along for hours. That is before she eventually felt her fingers becoming sure and her eyelids feeling heavier.

By the time midnight came, she was fast asleep. Headphones still in and music still playing.

* * *

_Bright lights were shining upon the stage in front of them. Momo could hear the shouts of hundreds of people from the side of the stage, where her father had them._

_He had explained the rules over and over again on their way here, yet he still thought they needed to hear them one more time just as he was about to take the stage._

_Hatori was kneeling in front of his children with a hand on each of their shoulders. "No wandering off. No running on to the stage. Stay with Shunsui and Jushiro. If you need anything, just tell them. Okay? Do you think you two can do that for me?"_

_Both Mio and Momo nodded their heads. Never being the type to disobey their father._

_Hatori smiled and pulled them in for a hug. "Thanks for being such good kids."_

_The three of them stayed like that until Shunsui called out to their father. "Hey, Hatori. It's time."_

_Momo heard her father sigh in disappointment. He pulled away from them and kissed each on the forehead before straightening up. Taking his guitar from Jushiro, he gave his kids one last look of content._

_"See you in a bit."_

_The minute Hatori walked out, the crowd went crazy. Momo and Mio both rushed to take a peek and were able to get just a glance before the two men in charge pulled them back._

_"Now, now kiddos. You don't want to break any of your daddy's rules, right?" Shunsui asked._

_The twins looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. They were still in the phase where they would only talk to each other and their father._

_Jushiro smiled when they stepped back to their spot. "They listen so well, considering they're only five."_

_Shunsui nodded. "Yep. Even though it was all unexpected, Hatori has turned into quite the father."_

_"Remember how nervous he was when they came along? He almost started hyperventilating."_

_"I don't blame him. He was only twenty-three and he hadn't seen," Shunsui paused to glance at the children, making sure they were listening. "You-know-who in a year. Then she suddenly drops two babies off at his door."_

_Jushiro quickly shushed him when notice Momo glancing back at them. They both smiled and waved at her, to which she just nodded and turned back to the stage._

_The white-haired man waited until he was sure that she was only focused on her father. "It might have been a surprise, but I don't think Hatori regrets it. I can see how happy he is now."_

_Shunsui hummed in agreement. "The happiest I've ever seen him."_

_The twins, who were only half listening to what the men were saying, suddenly became entranced when their father opened the concert with his most recent hit._

_**Quietly, quietly, night's curtain is being scythed,** _   
_**As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn of awakening** _

_Both Momo and Mio watched in awe as their father played with such fervor. They had only seen a small glance of this side of him when they went to the recording studio with him or when they spied on him writing songs in his office back home. This though was completely different._

_Their father played so naturally and so effortlessly. Like he was in his world, creating something so beautiful and mysterious. They weren't the only ones who thought so either. The audience had somehow gotten louder and was cheering their father's name over and over. Admiring him; worshiping him._

_Momo was only broken from her trance when she felt her brother grab her hand and squeeze it too hard. She was about to tell him to ease up when she saw the look on his face. It was the first time she had seen her brother look so thrilled yet determined; like her about to burst from exhilaration._

_"Mo-chan. I want to be just like dad when I grow up. I want to be a big star and share my own music with the world!" He yelled out. With all the noise, she seemed to be the only one that heard him. "We can do it together! Nothing could stop up if we're together! What do you say?"_

_She was shocked at his request. Glancing back at their father and seeing how elated he was from performing and hearing the cheers meant for him, she couldn't help but want the same happiness for both her and Mio. Turning back to him, she returned his grin with one of her own._

_"Yeah! Let's do it, together!"_

_Mio then held up his pinky finger out to her. "Promise?"_

_She didn't hesitate to link her pinky with his. "Of course!"_

_Thus began Momo's and Mio's dream of wanting to become just like their father._

* * *

Momo's eyes slowly fluttered open just as her dream came to an end. Her voice was hoarse as she whispered out. "Mio."

As she tried to sit up, she saw that Tobiume was still on top of her and that the music was still playing from her headphones.

She put her guitar to the side and paused the music on her dying phone. The memory of seeing her first concert was still fresh in her mind, but she wondered why she would dream that at all.

Even though it's been a while since she thought about it, she could still remember everything that came after that concert. Mio and Momo had begged their father to teach them how to play and how to write sings, and their father didn't put up much of a fight about it. His one condition is that their grades at school had better not suffer because they were too focused on music. They held up their end of the deal quite easily.

As they grew up, Mio and Momo soon began writing their songs without the help of their father. By the time they were eighteen and had graduated from high school, Hatori had retired from performing and started working more behind the scenes. He managed them and produced their music, giving them the start they needed. Within a year, everyone had heard about 'Hinamori Twins'. The identical duo who would carry on their father's music legacy.

They had performed together for a couple of years before deciding to go in different directions. They hadn't fought, they just knew that their music styles and goals were too different. So Momo went on solo while Mio started _'Shinigami'_. A band formed of all their closest friends.

Hatori had supported them through everything. However, not being able to manage them both and not willing to pick just one of his children he had a couple of his closest friends, Sousuke Aizen and Byakuya Kuchiki, take over in his place.

The three of them remained close. Always putting certain days aside to spend together, attending each other's performances, helping however they could when they were going through hard times. Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

After Hatori passed and things started to crumble between the twins, Aizen betrayed the trust both her and her father put in him. The man she looked up to, the person who had always been so caring and supportive of her, went behind her back and nearly ended her career.

Momo still considers herself lucky that she was able to figure out what was going on before things had gone too far. However, she was still crushed that she had lost yet another important person in her life.

She suddenly felt something warm and wet roll down her cheek. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying.

"Not again." She said to herself. Quickly wiping the tears with her sleeve.

Not wanting to cry about all this again, she set her focus back on the dream she had. She remembered the promise she and Mio made, just as she remembers how hard both of them worked to make their dream into a reality. It got her thinking about everything from the day before.

She knew for a fact that her career was put on hold ad it was still unknown when, or if, it would continue. Could she do the same thing to her brother?

Things have indeed been rocky between them, but Momo knew she could never be the one to put all of Mio's hard work in danger. She couldn't accept that.

She knew now what her choice was; that it was never even a question.

* * *

When Shinji walked into Momo's loft, he was beyond surprised by several things.

First, the whole place looked spotless. Especially compared to how it looked yesterday. He was sure that he even saw some of the furniture sparkles.

Second, all the curtains had been opened. Bringing in a natural glow that lit up the entire loft. It had been months since he had seen so much light in here.

And lastly, the most surprising by far, Momo was up and dressed already. She was sitting on her couch, almost like she was waiting for him, with her guitar next to her. Another thing he hasn't seen in months.

"Momo?" He asked cautiously. "What's going on? You okay?"

"Hirako-san. I've made a decision."

Shinji froze on the spot. "Are you sure? It's only been one night."

She nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please give Kuchiki-san a call? I need you to give him a message for me."

"And what would that been exactly?" Despite asking, Shinji already had an idea what it was.

Momo looked him straight in the eye and told him with a look of determination he hasn't seen in a long time. "Tell him, I'll become Mio from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter were (in order of):
> 
> \- 'Velonica' by Aqua Timez 
> 
> \- 'Melody of the Wild Dance' by SID
> 
> I don't own any of these songs. They are the property of their respected artists.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Ring***Ring***** _

_"This is Byakuya Kuchiki." Came the immediate answer on the other end._

_"Yeah, Kuchiki-san? This Shinji Hirako. Momo Hinamori's manager."_

_"Ah, yeas. How are you Hirako?"_

_"Quite well, thanks for asking. You'll be happy to know that Momo has come to a decision."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"She'll do it."_

_"I see. And you support this?"_

_"Oh, absolutely not. It's too much of a risk if you ask me. But, I did promise the kid that I would be there for her regardless of what she chose. So I guess you got yourself a Mio replacement."_

_"Very well. If that's the case, then I shall have everything set for her to start. The first thing is that she is needed for a recording session this coming Monday. Is that a problem?"_

_"No problem at all. I do have one condition though."_

_"Which is?" "Leave the Mio makeover to us. You can go ahead and plan the events and such. We'll take care of how she looks."_

_"Are you sure?" "Positive. Plus, we know just the person for the job."_

* * *

_*****Knock***Knock** _

Shinji rushed to answer the door. Almost surprised to see who was on the other side.

"This is quite a shock." He stated while stepping aside to let the guest in. "You're unusually early, Rangiku. We weren't expecting you for at least another hour."

The Excitable woman rushed in with a bright pink cosmetic travel case behind her. "I couldn't help it. It's been months since I've seen Momo. As her stylist and best gal pal, it took quite a toll on me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shinji apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Momo hasn't seen a lot of people lately. Other than me, and that's just so I can make sure she's still alive."

Rangiku smiled softly at him. "I understand. I'm just glad she's alright. I mean, she has to be especially with what she's about to do. Right?"

He scoffed. "I guess we'll just have to see."

Before she could ask what he meant, she head rushed footsteps coming from upstairs before Momo came into view; looking over the railing at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Rangiku?" She called out. She smiled just as a single tear escaped. "It's you!"

"Momo!" The said woman called back happily.

The two rushed to meet each other, Momo going down the stairs and Rangiku going up. They met in the middle and embraced each other eagerly.

"Oh Momo, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Please forgive me."

Rangiku pulled back to look Momo in the eyes. "Don't you dare apologize. I was never mad at you in the first place. I'm just so happy to see you again."

Momo's smile grew twice as big. It's been so long since she's seen her friend, but to know that she doesn't hold a grudge against her is all she could ever ask for.

"Thank you, Rangiku."

The two of them would have ended up in another long hug, had it not been for the loud cough. The looked back and saw Shinji tapping his foot impatiently.

"Look, I know you two are very excited to see each other and I hate to break this up, but we're kind of on a time limit." He explained. "We only have until tomorrow to get Momo ready for her role."

Momo nodded, pulling away from her friend and wiping her tears away. "He's right. We can't waste any time."

Rangiku smirked and gave Shinji a thumbs up. "Then just leave it to me. By the time I'm done, even Momo won't be able to tell the difference between her and Mio."

Shinji smiled at the two of them. "Let's do it then."

* * *

Before Momo knew it, she was sitting in her bathroom with a cloth wrapped around her neck.

"First things first!" Rangiku announced as she dug through one of the compartments in her case. "The biggest identifier between you and Mio is your hair. Time to fix that."

Momo didn't why, but she suddenly tensed up when Rangiku pulled out a pair of scissors and hair clippers. It's not like she's ever had short hair before. When they were kids, she and Mio had the same short length hair; with her's usually in pigtails. They would even play pranks on their friends on the days she didn't feel like doing her hair. Pretending that she was him and he was her.

She figured that the reason she was so nervous was probably because of the finality of it. Once she went through with this makeover, there was no going back.

"Momo? You okay?" Rangiku asked, breaking her out of thought.

She tried her best to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little on edge."

The older woman put her hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "It's going to be okay. You got this."

And Momo wanted desperately to believe that.

Going back to her case, Rangiku pulled out one more thing. A portrait of Mio himself. Using one of Momo's bookholders, she placed in front of them by the sink. "I'm just gonna leave this here for reference. That okay?"

Momo nodded. Going speechless at the sight of her brother's picture. She recognized it as the photo he took for a promotional poster.

_'It won't be long now.'_

At the sound of the first cut, Momo closed her eyes and stayed quiet. She remained like that throughout the entire haircut. She flinched a bit when she felt the clippers shave at her sideburns and as they gave her an undercut like Mio's. Other than that, she was still.

It wasn't until Rangiku tore the sheet off of her and announced that she was finished did Momo finally open her eyes.

The strawberry-blond spun her around to face the mirror. "Take a look."

Momo was in complete shock. What she saw astounded her. Her long hair was gone and in its place was the short, shaggy hairstyle that Mio has had for years. Right down to every layer.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.

"I know," Rangiku said, looking smug. "I'm just that good."

"Momo!" Shinji called out from the living room before he came in. "Byakuya just sent-WOAH!"

As soon as he saw his client, Shinji's jaw dropped. Making Rangiku even more proud of her work.

"I know, right? You would be able to tell the difference!"

"I'll say! Look at you!" He grabbed Momo's face and moved her head around from different angles to get a better look at the haircut.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Momo squeaked out. "Um, Hirako-san? You were saying something about Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh right!" He dropped her head and grabbed her wrist. Dragging her out to the living room. "Byakuya just sent over an outfit for you to wear tomorrow. He wanted you to try it on and see if it fits."

He then shoved some freshly dry cleaned clothes into her arms and started pushing her towards the stairs. Just as she was about to go, Rangiku stopped them.

"Hold on!" Rushing out of the bathroom, she thrust another article of clothing into Momo's grip. "You'll need this!"

She picked it and held it closer to her face. "What's this? A sports bra?"

"Nope! it's called a chest binder." Rangiku explained. "You see Momo, other than your hair, there's still one important identifier between you and Mio. Or should I say, two things."

Momo blushed when she realized when she meant. "I-I see."

"You sure she'll need it?" Shinji asked. "I mean, yeah they're there, but not that noticeable."

"Hirako-san! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

Wanting to save herself from any more embarrassment, Momo rushed upstairs. All while Shinji called out to her, saying how she was 'still a beautiful young lady'. Which only ended with Momo throwing a pillow of the railing and hitting him in the face. She knew she got him because she heard Rangiku yell out: 'SAFE!'

The gray binder had a zipper in the front so it was fairly easy to get on. While tight and bit uncomfortable, she knew she would eventually get used to it. She put on a white undershirt over it then a navy button-up shirt. The black jeans fit her fine in length, though she had to tighten the belt a few notches to make sure they didn't slip down. Next, come the dark brown dress shoes that fit perfectly. She was lucky that she and Mio still had the same shoe size.

Finally, the burgundy bomber jacket to complete the look. It was a bit big on her, but not enough to be noticed from an outsider's point of view.

Her footsteps down the stairs echoed throughout the loft. Both Rangiku and Shinji jumped off the couch in time to see a replica of Mio Hinamori greet them. They nearly fell over in shock when they saw the outcome.

Momo, feeling nervous at their stares, fidgeted a bit. "So, uh, what do you guys think?"

"IT'S UNCANNY!" They yelled out at the same time.

"Really?" Walking to the full-length mirror by the front door, she was astonished.

There, in front of her, was her brother. All traces of Momo was entirely gone. She almost called out his name had she not remembered that it was just her reflection.

She turned back to her starstruck friends with a slight smile. "Guys. I think I'm ready."

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, on the other side of town...)** _

Toshiro stared at his phone as it rang, disappointed when the call only went to voicemail.

He had asked Momo if he could call her tonight and she did say yes. Has she forgotten?

Deciding not to push it, Toshiro figured he could try again tomorrow. Slipping his headphones on and putting the volume to the highest setting, he let himself relax to one of Momo's songs. Slowly being soothed to sleep by the sound of her voice.

_**I've never done something like forget, but as I tripped and fell** _   
_**I go through and disappear like bubbles** _   
_**But even so, these feelings are always, always within my heart, deep deep within.** _   
_**As if I'm sleeping, I conceal my breath and wait.** _   
_**Set me free, I don't need a cage anymore.** _

Even though they haven't talked as much as he wished they could, Toshiro still held out hope that one day she'll open up to him again. That they can be as close as they once were, and when he feels like it's all for nothing, all he has to do is listen to her voice. Hearing the joy and passion in it as she sings with all her heart, and he's right back where he started.

It's true, there have been some doubts floating around in his mind; he's even caught himself thinking that he's either an idiot or a masochist, or maybe both. But in the end, he remembers that Momo would do the same for him. Like she has in the past; constantly believing in him even when he couldn't believe in himself, being there for him during the hardest times of his life, and lifting his spirits when it seemed like nothing could reach him. Her persistence and encouragement are what shaped him into the person he is today.

All he wants now is to return the support she's always given him. He knew in his heart that it would all be worth it in the end. If it's for her, he could endure anything.

Just as the song was coming to an end, the final lyrics were interrupted by his ringtone for incoming calls.

The number on the screen wasn't saved, but he knew who it was. What he didn't know was how the person on the other end was able to get to a phone at this hour.

"Hey, Mio. What are doing up this late?" He asked as soon as he answered. "Don't you have a curfew over there?"

"I have to tell you something." The other Hinamori twin replied, ignoring his question. "And I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

That got his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"I just got news from Byakuya today. He said that Momo is going to go through with it."

Toshiro sat up with a start. "Are you sure? I talked to her yesterday and she didn't sound too sure."

"You talked to her?" The meek tone in his voice was too obvious. "H-How is she? Did she sound alright to you?"

Toshiro could help but feel pity for his old friend. He wanted to be honest and say he wasn't certain, but with where Mio was now, he couldn't risk him regretting this decision.

"She sounded fine. She just really misses you."

"I see." In a quieter voice, Mio muttered. "I miss her too."

The line went silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Their friend has been strained for the past few months and they were barely getting back to talking regularly. Though, it was uncomfortable at times.

"Look, Toshiro." Mio finally said. "I know I'm asking a lot of you right now and I definitely don't deserve your help, not after everything I've done. But I want you to know that I am truly grateful for everything. I know it's not easy for you, it isn't for me either."

"I hate lying to her." Was his only response. To put it mildly, he would rather go permanently mute than have to lie to Momo. But he couldn't say that.

"I know. I hate it too, but I swear I'm going to get better and when I can finally face her, I'll tell Mo-chan everything."

"You better. I don't want to see her suffer anymore." Taking a deep breath, Toshiro relaxed his tense tone. He was usually able to keep his composure well enough, but he always got this way when it came to Momo. "I'll keep an eye on her in the meantime. If she's really going to go through with this, I'm going to be there for her no matter what."

"I can always count on you, Toshiro. Thank you." There was some shifting on Mio's end and the sound of him cursing under his breath. "Gotta go now. They're wondering where I am. Thanks again! Tell Momo I'll see her soon!"

Then he hung up.

Toshiro let out a long sigh that ended with a grunt as he threw himself back against his bed.

 _'Soon.'_ He thought to himself. _'This will all be over soon.'_

Glancing at his phone again, a picture of him and Momo as teenagers greeted him on his lock screen. They were sitting under a shady tree and were leaning against each other's backs as he played his guitar and was reading a book. Both of their faces looked so serene and content, almost like they wouldn't want to be anywhere other than where they were at that moment. Together.

He was embarrassed when he found out Mio took the picture without them knowing, but he couldn't deny that it was one of his favorites.

However, looking at it now, he only felt guilty.

_'Please wait a bit longer, Momo. I promise everything will get better soon.'_

Her smiling face in the photo was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep. Mentally preparing himself for what's to come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter:
> 
> 'Blue Bird' by Fumika
> 
> I don't own any of these songs. They belong to their respected artists.


End file.
